Lámpara para otro Sol: La traición de Trixie
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: ¿Qué fue de Trixie cuando escapó de Ponyville?
1. Chapter 1

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

**La traición de Trixie**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Una densa niebla cubre la cripta. Quien se acerque, sin importar sus propósitos, a esa cripta abandonada en un trozo de tierra muerta, lo primero que va a sentir será algo así como una voz de ultratumba que le ha de llamar en la lejanía. A causa de la densa bruma, que parece crecer como mala hierba en ese sitio y que incluso _parece_ tener consciencia propia, no se puede ver muy lejos, sólo unos centímetros más allá de la nariz. Si se mira el suelo, se ve algo así como un camino de gotas de sangre, una arteria roja abierta en la tierra. El curioso oirá voces que provienen de la niebla, desde ninguna parte y todas partes, que susurran su nombre. Y si todo eso no es capaz de hacerlo correr, el mausoleo que protege a la cripta seguramente lo espantará con sus horribles imágenes talladas.

Pero, si se sobrepone al horror del mausoleo y entra a la cripta, encontrará un pronto fin a manos de su morador: su sangre alimentará un apetito que nunca se acaba y su alma pasará a ser parte de la niebla.

Un pony completamente negro, con una marca en forma de calavera, está sentado en una especie de sofá hecho de huesos y telarañas con una mirada grave. Su rostro parece una calavera cubierta de piel y su cuerpo es cadavérico. En vez de niebla, un humo gris como de cigarrillo inunda su su cripta.

Al frente suyo un apuesto unicornio azul aciano, de crin color cian oscuro y una marca en forma de sombrero de mago púrpura con estrellas doradas está recostado en otro sofá de igual estilo. Su cabeza está apoyada en el brazo del sofá, recostado boca arriba y sus dos patas traseras se cruzan en el otro brazo del sofá. Una de sus patas delanteras descansa en su nuca, y otra juega lanzando hacia arriba y recibiendo un cráneo.

_"Como siempre, Deadhoof en mi cripta. Debería cobrar arriendo por ella. ¿Por qué, si se hace llamar 'Señor de la Muerte' no se hace un mausoleo propio? Y yo, que soy 'Señor de la Cripta' debo prestársela a este remedo de vida."_

—Este lugar necesita una remodelación, ¿no crees, Deadhoof? —dice el unicornio, riendo maliciosamente.

—No jodas, Azrael —contesta gravemente el pony—. Dime, ¿tienes noticias de los Dioses?

_"Claro, hazte el duro. Tu alma se vería bien en mi colección de fantasmas."_

—El Señor Oscuro ha encontrado una forma de despertarlos, al fin. En seis meses a partir de la Nightmare Night.

—¡Magnífico! —Deadhoof se pone de pie y alza un casco en señal de victoria— ¡Los Dioses alicornios volverán a esta tierra y podrá ser purgada todo rastro de los paganos! ¡Y esta vez no los salvará su Madre Naturaleza ni su Maná!

Al levantarse, se nota su rostro; y así, no es más que una calavera con pellejo encima, incluso sus ojos son cuencas vacías que rezuman sangre.

_"Qué suerte que yo nunca seré así de bonito..."_

—Los Paladines Verdes se está reuniendo y están entrenando a una nueva generación de Paladines...

—¡Pues que los entrenen! ¡Nosotros también estamos entrenando una nueva generación de Oscuros! ¡Y el fuego y el acero son más fuertes que sus ridículas plumas y tambores!

_"Al menos estamos de acuerdo en eso."_

—¿Ya tienen escogido un nuevo nigromante? —dice Azrael sirviéndose una copa de sangre. La copa es un cráneo y un pie hecho con la pata esquelética de un águila.

—No. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

_"Sigue tratándome como tu esclavo y te clavaré dos huesos en esos hoyos que tienes por ojos."_

—El otro día, cerca de aquí, en Ponyville, llegó una maga que podría sernos útil.

—¿Muestra predilección por el sufrimiento?

—Mejor. Es engreída. Y la mejor parte es que fue humillada públicamente. Está en un estado de debilidad que no podemos desaprovechar.

_"Además de que es muy atractiva."_

Azrael bebe la sangre mientras Deadhoof piensa.

—Deadhoof, Señor de la Muerte, no despreciarás tan jugosa oportunidad, ¿no?

_"Por no decir que necesito desesperadamente presencia femenina viva entre tantos esqueletos."_

—Azrael, eres el único nigromante a kilómetros a la redonda. Ve y trae a esa unicornio a nuestro bando.

—Así lo haré.

El unicornio ríe y desaparece en una nube de fantasmas de rostro aterrado. Deadhoof espera a que se haya ido muy lejos, se sienta y bebe un poco de sangre.

—Adelante, idiota, sigue creyendo que no oigo tus pensamientos. En cuanto el Señor Oscuro me lo permita, te asesinaré y absorberé tu espíritu —dice con voz de ultratumba.


	2. Chapter 2

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

**La traición de Trixie**

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

Trixie se seca las lágrimas mientras las sombras de la noche la rodean. Su sombrero, roto hace varias ramas hacia atrás de árbol, es lo que más lamenta. Fue un regalo de su madre, en aquellos días que parecen tan lejanos de su infancia.

_"¡Perdóname, mamá! ¡Lo he arruinado, de nuevo! ¡Todo me sale mal!"_

No fue siempre la Grande y Poderosa Trixie. Al principio más bien era la Pequeña y Palurda Trixie.

Criada por una madre soltera junto a otros tres hermanos, su sueño siempre fue la magia. Deseó ser la mejor maga de todos los tiempos, cuando para un Año Nuevo un grupo de magos ambulantes llegaron a su miserable pueblo de alfareros, y lanzaron fuegos mágicos con sus cuernos. El cielo nocturno se iluminó con colores, y el corazón de Trixie, un corazón ignorante de potrilla hija de alfareros.

La magia de los unicornios de su pueblo no hacían más que hechizos de hacer girar los tornos; y aunque le encantaba hacer cacharro tras cacharro de arcilla para que su madre vendiera en el mercado, no era lo que ella deseaba. Ella quería iluminar con colores la noche.

Su madre siempre la alentó a cumplir su sueño, aun cuando los demás potrillos se burlaban de ella, mofándose del hecho de que una alfarera —paleta, tonta, ignorante, palurda, tosca—, pretendiera ser una maga como las de Canterlot. De hecho, para hacerle feliz, le regaló un gran sombrero estrellado para su cumpleaños.

El sombrero que ahora está desgastado por las ramas de los árboles.

Comenzó a practicar. Notó que sus rayos cambiaban de potencia a medida que aplicaba mayor energía. Entonces intentó hacer brillar el cielo, y concentró todas sus fuerzas, toda su energía, en hacer brillar el cielo, y cumplir al fin su sueño...

Destruyó por completo su aldea, matando a todos, accidentalmente. Su madre, sus hermanos no eran más que cuerpos humeantes. Su malestar físico en nada se comparaba con su dolor emocional.

_"¡MAMÁ!"_

Por tres días y tres noches la Pequeña y Palurda Trixie lloró junto al cadáver de su madre. Finalmente, un grupo de trotamundos la acogieron, creyendo que tal devastación fue causada por un dragón centenario. Con ellos viajó por todo el mundo: ahí aprendió que para ganar audiencia era mejor exagerar historias hasta los límites de lo creíble, un poco de cautelosa charlatanería, y así Trixie inventó por todo el mundo historias increíbles que sus auditores no tenían forma de comprobar si eran mentira.

_"Hasta que llegué a Ponyville y esos dos idiotas encontraron una maldita Osa Menor."_

Y así, viajando, anduvo por el mundo, el "Ecúmene", como lo llamaban coloquialmente los ponies de ciencia, y todos sus países en un gran "tour" que hizo con su grupo de trotamundos: el Reino Grifo sin caminos; Draconia la cuna de la sabiduría; Equestria nuevamente; Ándalos y sus casas de piedra; Krallikistán y su fervor religioso; las Tierras Medias habitadas por los búfalos; el Anáhuac-Mazatlán con sus guerreros emplumados; el Tahuantinsillu lleno de montañas; la Meli Witran Mapu, misteriosa y ritual; por las tierras de los lémurlekenk pintados de verde; por mar hasta Catay y sus templos milenarios; Kemet con su Esfinge y sus pirámides; Quazai rayado y extravagante; Cipango y sus guerreros orgullosos; Khalkha y sus nómadas belicosos; Medvesia con sus inviernos eternos; hasta Equestria otra vez, donde se separó de su grupo.

_"¿Qué habrá sido de los chicos? Espero que les haya ido mejor que yo."_

Sus cascos han pisado casi todos los lugares.

Y así, ella sola se introdujo en el arte de la magia.

Pensándolo bien, verdaderamente era una poderosa maga, tomando en cuenta que nació en un pueblo de ignorantes alfareros y nadie le enseñó magia. Es verdaderamente poderosa si se toma en cuenta eso.

_"¿Se supone que eso debe reconfortarme?"_

Intenta dejar de llorar, pero no puede por un buen rato.

—Lo eché todo a perder... otra vez... mamá —oculta su rostro entre sus cascos.

—Dime, lindura, ¿Por qué lloras?

Un hermoso unicornio azul aciano, de crin color cian oscuro y una marca en forma de sombrero de mago púrpura con estrellas doradas aparece cerca de ella sobre una roca.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta parpadeando. _"No lo sentí llegar..."_

—Me llaman Azrael, lindura, y tú debes de ser la Grande y Poderosa Trixie. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta.

—¿Has oído hablar de mí? —es la primera vez que alguien la reconoce y eso resulta sorprendente y a la vez halagador.

—Sí. Una maga muy poderosa que fue humillada por gente que no era capaz de apreciar todo su poder —una media sonrisa— ¿Llorabas por eso, lindura?

Trixie no puede contestar. _"¿Un admirador?"_

—¿Qué quieres? —en su viaje por el mundo aprendió a ser cautelosa.

—Yo puedo ofrecerte una forma de vengarte de ellos.

Trixie abre los ojos por la sorpresa. Venganza. Suena tan dulce tan tentadora.

"Un colaborador. Y guapo, además."

—¿Cómo puedes ayudarme a vengarme? —dice lanzando una mirada cautelosa.

—¿Qué es lo más importante en un ser vivo? —el unicornio sonríe y Trixie no puede evitar apreciar lo hermoso que es. Pero algo en ella, su instinto tal vez, le dice que es una belleza _antinatural_.

—¿La vida? —aventura Trixie, aunque sin estar muy convencida. Siempre ha creído que esas cosas de la vida son para los ponies de ciencia, los mismos que llaman Ecúmene a su mundo conocido.

—No, lindura. Es el alma. El espíritu. Lo que es inmortal en ti, lo que te da tus sentimientos, lo que en ti piensa. Eso es lo único que importa.

Su voz es exquisita y la maga se siente cautivada.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con la venganza?

—Yo te enseñaré un par de trucos. Y tú podrás arrancarles el alma a tus enemigos —Trixie lo mira horrorizada—. Y podrás hacer lo que quieras: pisotearlas, atormentarlas, devorarlas.

—¡Eso es horrible! —arrancar el alma a la gente es algo malo y nefasto, y ella lo sabe bien. Si nunca en la vida se atrevió a asesinar a algo, ni siquiera aquella noche en Krallikistán cuando una horda de fanáticos religiosos intentó matarla, mucho menos iba a ser capaz de hacer algo tan terrible como dejar a un pony sin alma.

—¡Eso es poder! —Azrael se le acerca y Trixie retrocede, aterrada— ¡Una vez, un gran nigromante me dijo que no existe el bien y el mal, que tan sólo existe el poder **_*_**!

—¡NO! ¡YO NUNCA HARÍA ALGO TAN HORRIBLE! —grita Trixie, y arroja un rayo de energía contra Azrael. El unicornio desaparece.

Ahora en lo único que piensa ella es en escapar. Se voltea para correr, cuando las fuertes patas de Azrael la inmovilizan y la atraen a su cuerpo.

—¡Suéltame, monstruo! —grita ella intentando liberarse.

—¡TONTA! —Azrael la sujeta firmemente pero no le hace daño— ¿No te das cuenta que allá ahora todos se burlan de ti? Tienes una gran fama en todo el mundo, y esto puede arruinar tu reputación para siempre. Además ¿Qué daño hace que le extraigas su alma por unos minutos, la tortures y luego la devuelvas a su cuerpo?

—¡No! ¡No quiero!

—¡Entonces quédate aquí, sin un hogar y con un futuro incierto!

Trixie cae en la cuenta de que el unicornio está en lo cierto. Su hogar, el carromato, un regalo de un alegre venado mazateca que era parte de su grupo, estaba destruido, y ahora ya no tiene hogar ni sitio a donde ir. _"Nunca debí separarme de los chicos..."_

—¡Nadie te acogerá en cuanto Ponyville habrá el hocico y diga que la Grande y Poderosa Trixie es una cochina farsante!

Algo en su interior le dice que él tiene razón. _"¡No!"_ Lágrimas plateadas ya salen de sus ojos.

—¡Por favor, cállate! —solloza la unicornio.

—¡Nadie te recibirá! ¡A cada pueblo que vayas te escupirán y despreciarán! ¡Y si se entera todo el mundo, no creas que tus viejos amigos trotamundos te acepten de nuevo en su grupo, pues te descartarán como a un trozo de basura!

—¡No! —a Trixie la inunda la desesperanza y llora frenéticamente entre las patas de Azrael.

_"Tiene razón. ¿Quién va a querer a una farsante como yo?"_

—La nigromancia es incomprendida. Con ella también puedes ayudar a la gente: resucitarías a los muertos encadenando sus almas a sus cuerpos, y así todos te amarían. No es mala sólo porque algunos nigromantes sean malos.

Trixie le mira a los ojos e intenta liberarse con más fuerza. Pero la duda y la confusión ya están insertas en su corazón. Entonces se da cuenta de la suavidad de la piel de Azrael.

_"¿Cómo puede ser malo algo tan bello? ¡Estoy tan confundida!"_

—¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! —grita Trixie, tratando de sonar determinada. Pero sus tres "¡No!" retumban entrecortados como un chillido.

—¡Te hundirás en el olvido! ¡Nadie te recordará! ¡Morirás sola en el olvido!

—¡Por favor! —Trixie no puede más y golpea con la cabeza a Azrael. Pero no le hace ningún daño. Es más, el unicornio se ríe.

—Sin embargo, eso puede evitarse, mi pobrecita lindura —una sonrisa feroz y una caricia de consolación que la estremece hasta la médula—. Acepta mi propuesta, convierte a Ponyville en un cementerio de almas errantes y vete de vuelta con tus amigos.

Otra caricia por su crin. Ella oculta su cabeza en su pecho, lo abraza, y el unicornio la acaricia exquisitamente con la suavidad de una serpiente.

Llena de desesperación, miedo, tristeza y angustia, terriblemente confundida, Trixie sucumbe ante los encantos de Azrael y su voz atrapante.

_"Tal vez si sólo las asusto un poco. Para que no se atrevan a decir que soy una maga mediocre..."_

—¿Aceptas, lindura? —dice soltándola al fin. _"Es tan atractivo..."_

—Acepto, Azrael —dice Trixie, secándose las lágrimas—. Pero sólo las asustaré, no mataré a nadie. Dime qué debo hacer.

Azrael ríe. Todos los pájaros de los árboles cercanos huyen por el azul inhabitado.

—Ser nigromante es fácil. Sólo necesita dos pasos —se aleja un par de pasos—. El primer paso es darte inmortalidad —sonríe y pasa su lengua por sus labios—. El segundo paso es anular tu voluntad.

_"¿Inmortalidad? ¿Anular mi voluntad?"_

Las pupilas de Trixie se empequeñecen, mientras sus dientes se aprietan y sus labios se abren. Es otra vez la viva imagen de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Pienso hacer ambas cosas ahora mismo —Azrael pasa por segunda vez su lengua sobre su labio superior.

Ve que a Azrael le han salido, de la mandíbula superior, dos largos colmillos de serpiente.

Siente un temor como el que nunca antes había sentido nadie.

—¡NO! —alcanza a gritar, e intenta correr, pero Azrael es más rápido, la atrapa, y clava sus colmillos en el cuello de Trixie.

El dolor es insoportable.

_"¡NOOOOO, POR FAVOOOR! ¡PARA, PARAAA!"_

Ante ella pasa toda su vida. Desde que era una pequeña potrilla ilusionada con llenar de colores el azul inhabitado. ¿En qué momento se volvió una ególatra?

Eso la lleva a pensar en su reciente "incidente" en Ponyville. ¿Por qué tuvo que inventar esa historia estúpida de la Osa Mayor? Sólo le ha traído problemas. _"Sólo quería que me respetaran y me quisieran. Y tal vez que me amaran. Pero todo me ha salido mal. Soy un fracaso."_

Ve a su madre, junto a ella y sus hermanos, completamente manchados de arcilla y los tornos aún girando. Su madre, humilde, pobre, soltera, fuerte y valerosa. _"¡Mamá, perdóname! ¡Si salgo de esta, prometo ser humilde como tú!"_

Pero su madre abre la boca, y dice con una voz lejana.

_"Trixie, ¿Por qué has hecho esto? Ahora sólo harás daño, a los ponies, a los animales, a tu tierra."_

_"¡Mamá! ¡No me dejes, por favor! ¡No me dejes sola convertida en esto!"_

_"Nunca te dejaré, hija. Nunca dejaré de amarte, aunque hayas traicionado al mundo."_

_"¡MAMÁ!"_

Sus ojos están desorbitados. Dos ríos de sangre como líneas de tinta roja caen por su cuello al piso, y Azrael disfruta de la sangre.

En lo único que puede pensar Trixie antes de perder su voluntad es en su madre muerta.

Y entonces su voluntad se quiebra.

El cuerpo sin vida ahora se revuelve en los estertores de una nueva vida. La Naturaleza se retuerce al ver quebrada una de sus más sagradas leyes: ¡la pony muerta vive todavía!

Azrael la suelta, la escupe como un trozo de comida no deseado.

Ella, Trixie antes llamada, se levanta automáticamente, sus ojos sin ningún brillo.

—¿Quién eres ahora? —pregunta Azrael, con voz rasposa. La sangre joven le ha embriagado.

—¿Yo? Yo soy Nadie.

Azrael ríe. ¡Todo está a punto!

_"La única pony capaz de volverse una médium tan fuerte como para destruir a Deadhoof y a mí ¡ahora está de nuestra parte!_ —el pensamiento de Azrael se traduce en carcajadas enloquecidas— _¡Ahora ya no ayudará a proteger su tierra de la venida de los Dioses!"_

—Bien, Nadie, ahora te llamarás Nightmare Tricks, y serás una Nigromante Oscura y mi esposa.

—Es un honor, señor —dice ella agachando la cabeza.

Azrael ríe, y a lo lejos, Deadhoof lo oye reír.

—Somos imparables —susurra mientras bebe una copa de sangre.

**FIN**


	3. Epílogo

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

**La traición de Trixie**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Caramel Apple patea un manzano y recoge con una sonrisa las frutas rojas que caen como estrellas jugosas al suelo. Aquella cosecha era la mejor que la pony ha visto en años.

_"¡Con esto ganaré mucho dinero! ¡Podré comprar una carreta nueva y un arado de regalo para mi prima Applejack!"_

Busca otro manzano, lo patea, y se da cuenta de que está seco.

_"¿Qué? Estoy segura de que era un manzano sano..."_

Siente algo así como un grito aplastado contra el viento, una vocecita titilante en las nubes que susurra _"¡Ayuda!"_

Se voltea, y no hay nada, excepto un vendaval de aves que escapan de los manzanos y se pierden en el azul inhabitado.

Por un momento, Caramel Apple maldice vivir sola. Su huerta de manzanas era la más alejada de todos los Apple, cultivada casi sobre la ladera de las Montañas Greatring, colindante con el Bosque Everfree por su parte septentrional. De aquel Bosque con frecuencia parten grupos de lobos negros y salvajes _yanoponis_; de las Montañas bajan Diamong Dogs, orcos y grupos de bandidos y contrabandistas. Verdaderamente no es una región para una pony campesina, pero los gobiernos limítrofes de Equestria y el Reino Grifo han puesto tan dura ley en esas regiones que por lo menos son habitables por colonias mineras y agricultoras.

Pero lo peor no son los lobos negros con sus flechas, los Diamond Dogs esclavistas o los contrabandistas y sus ballestas. En las cabañas de aquellos lugares, en voz baja y en solitario, se cuenta que las Montañas y el Bosque están habitadas por los temidos Magos Tenebrosos, crueles y sin piedad; que también hay magos-pudrición, unicornios podridos como una manzana descompuesta, que suelen corromper por dentro los tejidos de sus víctimas; y algunos también se atreven a asegurar que terribles chamanes-peste cuelgan del aire, lanzan tentáculos gelatinosos a los ponies y los infectan con enfermedades horribles.

Pero menos todavía son los ponies, que vagamente dicen que hay _algo más_ en esas regiones.

Caramel Apple no solía ser supersticiosa, pero tanto tiempo viviendo entre montañas y bosque le han cambiado su forma de pensar. Sabe que hay algo raro, algo sobrenatural, sobre todo en el Bosque Everfree: ha sentido alucinantes juramentos disueltos en las ventiscas; ha escuchado balbuceos y rugidos antinaturales en la lejanía, en aquellas interminables noches de invierno; incluso una vez vio una criatura, grande como un pony, inidentificable, recortándose contra el amanecer.

Es por eso que al oír esa vocecita efímera siente ganas de no estar sola.

La pony se voltea y ahoga un grito cuando ve a una unicornio de pie frente a ella.

_"No la oí llegar..."_

—Ho-Hola, señorita —tartamudea Caramel Apple tratando de recuperar la compostura y los buenos modales—. Yo soy Caramel Apple ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Yo soy _Nightmare Tricks_, esposa de Azrael, Señor de la Cripta —contesta con voz monótona.

—¿Qué? —pregunta la pony, extrañada. _"Pero algo con criptas no bebe ser bueno..."_

—¡No puede ser! —de la nada aparece otro unicornio, pero este es de color azul aciano— ¡Te hechicé para que perdieras la voluntad, no el cerebro! ¡Así no es como funciona! ¡Debías inventar algo para que pudieras acercarte, morderle el cuello y arrancarle el alma! ¡Ahora vas a hacerlo y espero que lo hagas bien!

Entonces, Azrael se da cuenta de que Caramel Apple ya está corriendo camino a su cabaña.

_—¡Saeritis elavis-saus-ni-mystram, daevus interitis aceum ictam!_ —Azrael cierra los ojos, levanta las dos patas, hace brillar su cuerno y farfulla rápidamente el conjuro seis veces.

Entonces como gotas de brazos blancos, de la tierra subien patas fantasmagóricas que sujetan a Caramel Apple.

Ella grita mientras una nube giratoria de fantasmas blancos elevan a Trixie y a Azrael hasta la desdichada pony.

—Ahora, saca tus colmillos y muerde el cuello de esta pony. Cuando bebas toda su sangre, sigue chupando para extraer el espíritu.

Caramel Apple, aterrada, voltea hacia Trixie, pero se horroriza aún más al ver su expresión vacía y sus dos colmillos que sobresalen de su boca.

—¡NO, POR FAVOR! —grita intentando zafarse del bosque que patas que surgen del suelo.

Pero Trixie ya tiene sus colmillos clavados en su cuello.

Caramel sólo es capaz de gritar y de llorar, de pena y de dolor, mientras su sangre riega el piso. Trixie la suelta un momento, jadea en busca de aire y vuelve a morderla. El sabor de la sangre parece excitar a la unicornio, y cada gota de sangre parece restaurar su intelecto.

Y cuando ya no queda más sangre, extrae sus colmillos y de la punta de ellos está unida como por la piel una Caramel Apple pero en tonos blancos, que intenta aferrarse a su cuerpo, pero al final la fuerza de Trixie es mayor y el ánima es extraída.

El espíritu de Caramel Apple grita terroríficamente al ver su cuerpo muerto. Azrael la captura y la echa en una especie de bolso.

—Bien, bien, esposa mía, estás aprendiendo los rudimentos de la nigromancia.

—Gracias, Azrael —Trixie se limpia con el dorso de una pata su boca manchada de sangre. Resulta un tanto inútil, pues la sangre se extiende desde su nariz hasta casi su pecho.

—¿Recuerdas algo de tu infancia? —aventura Azrael. Está feliz de que Trixie ya no sea una autómata, pero que recupere del todo su intelecto no es muy bueno.

—¿Infancia? ¿Qué es eso? —la unicornio abre los ojos en señal de pregunta.

—Oh, nada. ¿Recuerdas algo de tu madre? ¿Sabes lo que es la amistad, el amor, la piedad?

—Yo... —una imagen difusa, como tiza difuminada, se proyecta en la mente de la joven unicornio—. Yo recuerdo... —se lleva las manos a la cabeza, pues un profundo dolor le perfora el cerebro. Azrael teme que el cerco que le ha puesto a su memoria y su voluntad pueda quebrarse y prepara a toda prisa un conjuro—. Yo no... No recuerdo —susurra Trixie, frotándose la cabeza para que se aliviara del reciente dolor— ¿Qué es una madre? ¿Qué es el amor, la amistad, la piedad?

—Nada, nada importante, amorcito —sonríe Azrael.

_"El trabajo está hecho."_ —Piensa satisfactoriamente el siniestro unicornio—. _"Ella no recuerda ni a quien amó, y hace todo lo que le digo. ¡Mejor suerte no puedo tener! ¡Mejor esposa no puedo pedir...!"_

Azrael lanza una carcajada. Trixie lo imita, aunque no muy convencia. Sabe que las carcajadas de su marido terminan, casi siempre, en extraños arrebatos de locura que la asustan.

—¡Quema este lugar con el cuerpo adentro! ¡Quema los manzanos! ¡Que el humo del incendio se vea hasta Canterlot!

Desde una especie de bolso, parece gritar una voz: "_¡No! ¡Mis manzanos! ¡Mi casa! ¡Por favor, no!"_

Trixie sabe que debe acostumbrarse a los cambios de personalidad de su marido, desde su ser normal hasta su demencia sedienta de destrucción.

Pero obedece, y arroja el cuerpo seco y sin vida al interior de la casa.

Tiempo después, el fuego cubría toda la hacienda de Caramel Apple. Y el humo del incendio se eleva hacia el cielo, impactando contra las nubes como dos fantasmas en el bolso de un nigromante, como un alma corrompida y un alma que no se debía corromper.


End file.
